


Art for "Adjust"

by mific



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Grooming, Hair, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tao develops tentacles (like you do). A banner, and a main artwork that illustrates a scene in darkicedragon's story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Adjust"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkicedragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkicedragon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Adjust](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29389) by Darkicedragon. 



> Created for Tentacle Big Bang 2013. My first foray into Noblesse, and as ever, always interesting to check out a new fandom. Original digital art.

Banner

 

 

Look Ma, No Hands

 


End file.
